Angel With Hairdye
by DeathByOTP
Summary: Cas and Charlie take a shopping trip, Cas dyes his hair, Sam is confused and Dean approves.


Cas and Charlie wandered around the large shopping complex, Charlie was here for the comic books and Cas was looking for yet more plants for the bunker. Since they met they clicked instantly. Charlie found Cas hilarious and kinda like a brother, Cas found Charlie comforting and kind. He politely flicked through comics while Charlie squealed over the new Star Wars merchandise (she had a particular fondness for Rey it seemed), when she had finished she came over to Castiel who was staring intently at a comic featuring a guy with bright blue hair.

"Think that would look good on you Cas" Charlie grinned at him as she spoke.

"What would?"

"The blue hair, you should totally do it"

"Why would I dye my hair?"

"Cause it's damn cool, plus I think a certain Winchester would approve" Cas flushed pink, Charlie winked and nudged him playfully.

Cas and Charlie were walking towards the exit of the shopping mall, weighed down with their purchases, Cas spotted an alternative store with pots of hair-dye in the window.

"I'm going to do it" Cas blurted out and quickly stumbled, almost falling over the plants he had bought, towards the doors. Charlie laughed and ran after him (being really careful not to drop her new lightsaber). It was dimly lit in the shop but they found their way over to the hair-dye chart and Charlie helped Cas pick out a colour.

*About an hour later*

Sam was wondering around the bunker, as he passed a bathroom door he heard Charlie in fits of laughter managing to get out a sentence between the giggles, "Cas sit still! I can't do it while your'e moving around"

"It is cold I can't help it, it feels strange" Charlie and Cas hear a knock at the door. "Charlie do not open that door!"

Charlie opens the door a little, earning wails of protest from Cas. "What can I do for you Samuel?" Charlie beamed at him.

"There was a lot of noise and I was just checking you guys were okay, also you kinda have blue on your face, what are you guys doing in there?"

"Don't let anyone in Charlie!" Cas groaned.

"Sorry, it's a secret" And with that Charlie shut the door and Sam was stood baffled and none the wiser.

"Hey Sammie" Dean walked into the sitting room and dropped a crate of beer on the table, closely followed by a delicately placed pie.

"Dean I'm glad you're back, Cas and Charlie are being so weird and I need back up"

"What're they doing?"

"Beats me, they were giggling and shouting in the bathroom and Cas wouldn't let me come in"

"Aww Sammie wouldn't they let you play?"

"Don't be a jerk Dean I was just curious"

Just as Sam spoke Charlie came bounding into the room, the bottom of her hair was blue, Dean opened his mouth to tell Charlie her hair was cool but she cut him off, "Presenting Angel of the Lord, CASTIEL!" Charlie threw her arms towards the door as if she was announcing an award. Cas crept around the door shyly, his hair was ocean blue.

"Wow okay that's what you were doing" Sam smiled "It looks good Cas" Dean stared at Cas, the blue was the colour of his eyes.

"Cas you look beautiful" Dean spoke before he remembered Sam and Charlie were in the room, Dean blushed furiously but he wasn't as red as Cas.

"Well that's our queue to leave, C'mon Sam let's go hit the library I bought some new comics" Charlie practically dragged Sam out of the room, but they didn't go far, they found a safe place to spy from.

"Do you really like it Dean? I don't look silly?"

"You look great Cas, it matches your eyes" Cas' cheeks dusted pink again.

"Thank you Dean" A huge smile broke out on Cas' face, it even crinkled the corner of his eyes. Dean thought he looked even more beautiful like that and he pulled him into a hug. "Dean I wouldn't get too close I think the dye made my hair smell funny"

"You smell fine to me" Cas pushed up onto his tiptoes and kissed Dean's freckled nose. Dean looked down at Cas and was filled with warmth, this adorable, kind and quite honestly strange angel was the center of his universe. Dean kissed him and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean.

"YES I KNEW IT" Sam shouted

"Sam you interrupted them! Honestly guys I am sorry Sam was spying on you" Charlie feigned innocence like the spying wasn't her idea in the first place. She dragged him off for real this time, or at least that's what she told Dean and Cas.

"I don't think we will get any privacy down here Cas, wanna come to my room and share this pie?"

"What flavour pie is it?"

"Blueberry" Dean grinned "But it won't taste as good as you". They both smiled and walked hand in hand to Dean's room.


End file.
